


Starting Fires

by exomostlyhuman, thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Biting, Claiming Marks, Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomostlyhuman/pseuds/exomostlyhuman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Jongdae starts a new job and gets more than he bargained for.





	Starting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of Exo_mostlyhuman (Prompt #2)

Fairy lights dangle along the top of a wide window, soft pink in color against a backdrop of brick and glass; it gives the impression of cherry blossoms blooming in the spring - ethereal and relaxing. It’s the first thing Jongdae notices about the cafe. There’s art drawn in erasable marker on the windows, and a chalkboard set outside on the sidewalk to advertise the daily specials.

Now Hiring - inquire within

Jongdae doesn’t go inside, but he does take a picture of the outside of the building on his phone. He lingers around the cafe a little longer, taking in the scent of coffee and pastries that waft from the inside. They’ve propped the door open, allowing the warm breeze to flow through the building. There’s happy chatter inside. He peers in the window to see satisfied customers sitting at their tables and a wait staff that seems to enjoy their work. It’s intriguing.

He doesn’t have the money to go in and buy himself something, but the temptation is still there. With his mouth watering and his phone back in his pocket, Jongdae continues his journey down the sidewalk. He was on his way home when he was distracted, having opted to walk the twelve blocks to his apartment instead of taking the bus so he’d save that little bit of money.

It’s not easy finding steady work when one is an omega. Alphas are readily accepted into almost any position they want, and betas are always a safe choice for an employer. There are jobs out there that are specifically for omegas, but there aren’t enough of them and the openings for them are few and far between. Taking a job anywhere that isn’t catered for an omega is always a gamble, which is why Jongdae didn’t go inside the cafe and ask for an application.

Jongdae’s roommate and best friend, Yixing, isn’t home when he walks through the door. He steps on the heel of his shoe to take it off, then toes off the other, kicking them aside so Yixing doesn’t trip on them when he gets back. His stomach is rumbling uncomfortably and he goes straight for the kitchen, sighing when he sees the stack of ramen packages in the cabinet and little else. At least there’s one egg left in the container.

Jongdae sits on the floor, the food in his bowl steaming as he stabs into his egg, watching the thick, semi-cooked yolk spill into the broth. He slurps as he eats, pulling his old laptop over so he can do a little poking around. He types the name of the place - Dream Bean Cafe - into the search box on a website that rates business and companies on omega friendliness.

Jongdae is pleasantly surprised to find that not only is the cafe owned and operated by a beta, but they have the necessary pheromone insulation - higher than government standards - to reduce the risk for omega workers and customers. The website rates the cafe a solid five out of five stars for omega employment. There aren’t many places that get a five. Jongdae’s last place had been a three, but his boss had steadily promoted the alphas around Jongdae and gave his shifts away until Jongdae was edged out. The jerk.

Jongdae taps on the side of his bowl in contemplation. He’s not picky when it comes to getting a job, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t put thought into it first. He won’t apply anywhere that he isn’t sure about. But this cafe seems safe even if they hadn’t advertised what position they were hiring for. Worst case scenario, Jongdae ends up cooped in the back, out of sight and surrounded by tasty food. Best case? He gets to be out in the front, waiting on customers either behind the register or working the tables.

Jongdae is a people person. He doesn’t seem like it at times, but that’s because he has to filter out the people who only come up to him with intentions of finding someone to sit on their knot. Jongdae has been told, in great detail, how attractive he is and how well he fits that ideal omega image that alphas crave. It doesn’t bother him; in fact, he embraces the power that it brings him. It just gets old when all he seems to attract are alphas who want a little fun without commitment. Jongdae is the committing type.

Yixing keeps threatening Jongdae that one day he’s going to unleash his blinding smile on the right alpha and there won’t be any escape. Even though Jongdae frowns at his friend and fellow omega, reaching over to flick him on the forehead, the idea of finding a mate has always filled Jongdae with a yearning that makes him ache.

Imprinting - an instant connection with the perfect mate - is something that has become less and less frequent over the years. With the growing population and all the new regulations that require certain pheromone dampeners in buildings and public places, being able to pick up a scent that leads to an imprint is becoming impossible. Still, as independent as Jongdae is - determined to live his life on his own - it would be nice to find that right alpha, or beta. Jongdae is twenty-four years old. He enjoys his freedom, but he also has that ticking in the back of his head, a steady noise that gets louder the older he grows. He has always planned to have a family one day, but to do that, he needs a mate. The right mate.

Jongdae is still sitting with his empty bowl in front of him, laptop perched on his knee, when Yixing makes it home. He leaves his shoes by Jongdae's and shuffles his way over, dropping to push his head under Jongdae's chin with a heavy sigh.

"Long day?" Jongdae asks, resting his chin on Yixing's head as he curves his palm around the back of Yixing's neck.

The answer Jongdae gets is in the form of a groan, and Yixing wiggling his way further onto Jongdae's lap. To avoid a broken laptop, Jongdae slides it away and allows Yixing to burrow the rest of the way onto him. Yixing is larger than Jongdae, but he has this way about him that makes him seem so small, so soft. Part of it is his omega charm, but the rest is all Yixing. He's a cuddler by nature. Jongdae enjoys it.

Yixing works with children all day. He teaches dance. It means that he's on his feet for hours, chasing after little ones and trying to organize them. Jongdae's witnessed Yixing's classes before, and while Jongdae loves kids, he wouldn't voluntarily put himself in a room with a dozen of them at once.

"How did the job hunting go?" Yixing mumbles from his curled up position.

Jongdae is the one who sighs this time.

"That well?"

"There's one place that might have potential," Jongdae says. "I'm going to check it out in the morning." Jongdae just hopes the position hasn't already been filled. A place with a rating like that is bound to have omegas lining up out the door for a job.

 

Jongdae stands in front of Dream Bean Cafe, staring down at the same chalkboard sign that reads the same message as the day before. He'd made sure to spend a little extra time on his appearance today, adding a little gel to his hair and wearing his soft blue button-up with his black slacks instead of his black top. Yixing might have had a little something to do with that decision.

"You're there for a job," Yixing had told him, plucking the black shirt from Jongdae's hands. "Not a funeral. They want to see life in you."

Jongdae had waited for the morning rush to die down before making his way here; there aren't many people inside right now. He takes in a deep, calming breath, letting it out slowly. He can do this. It's just a job. He's had jobs before, and he was good at them. He just needs to make it through the initial ice break to move things along.

The door is shut today, and the minute Jongdae opens it, he's hit in the face with a wave of coffee that's coated in sweetness. He pauses to breathe it in.

"Good morning," chirps the man behind the register when Jongdae approaches. "What may I get for you today?"

"I'm here about the job opening?" Jongdae begins, smiling.

The man behind the register - Baekhyun, his name tag reads - bounces on the heels of his feet. "Wait just one moment."

Baekhyun disappears into the back, leaving Jongdae a moment to fully take in his surroundings. The outside of the building is brick, old, but the inside is more jovial, the walls covered in paintings and artwork that doesn't match, and more fairy lights strung along the low hanging lights to add to the ambiance. Jongdae likes it.

"Hello."

Jongdae turns to see another man rounding the corner of the counter, a jovial smile on his handsome face, and a dish towel pressed between his hands. Jongdae returns his greeting.

"I hear you're interested in the job?"

"I am," Jongdae replies, resisting the urge to shove his hands in his pockets. It wouldn't look very professional.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm Minseok and I am one of the owners of this fine establishment."

"Jongdae," he introduces. "It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like to take a seat?" Minseok offers, holding out his arm toward the tables. There's only one that's occupied and it's near the front, so Jongdae veers around it and toward the back. "I should probably start by letting you know what we're looking for," Minseok begins. And really, his smile is radiant enough that Jongdae, for a brief moment, wouldn't care what they wanted him for.

Minseok is a pleasant man - a beta, he clarifies partway into the interview, just in case Jongdae didn't know. Jongdae enjoys his cheerful demeanor and the passion that he has for the shop. Minseok opened it with his best friend, Lu Han, and they run it together, although Lu Han deals with the financial end while Minseok is the face. It's quite the handsome face.

Jongdae eases into the questions formally, but Minseok picks him apart in a kind way that has Jongdae laughing, and adding his own stories into the mix along with the answers to Minseok's questions. The cafe needs someone to help waiting the tables, and sometimes be on the register. Both are tasks that suit Jongdae just fine.

Minseok isn't like any of Jongdae's previous employers who handed him a printed out application that asked for his classification at the top before all else. Jongdae never liked being judged based on that criteria alone. Minseok doesn't even ask, and with the dampeners in the building, it would be hard to tell that Jongdae is an omega unless Minseok purposely moved into his personal space to scent him. Minseok doesn't do that either.

It doesn't feel like an interview, and when they stand, nearly an hour later, it's more like Jongdae has just spent time with a friend, not his future boss.

"Law requires the paperwork before I can officially hire you," Minseok complains, "but we can start your training tomorrow just to get a jump on things, if you want."

"I'd love to," Jongdae answers. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

From behind the register, Baekhyun laughs. "Don't thank him until you've dealt with the zombie college kids in the morning. They only grunt and flail weakly, gnashing their teeth if you get their order wrong."

"Baekhyun," Minseok says, a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Pack animals," Baekhyun says, his eyes wide.

Minseok smacks his folder of forms against Baekhyun's arm. "Don't scare him off. I'm hiring him so you get your precious personal time."

Baekhyun doesn’t cower; he merely scoffs, but he also goes back to the register with his pretty smile when the bell over the door signals a customer has just walked in.

“You’ll get used to him,” Minseok sighs. “We all have.”

Jongdae fills out the standard forms, standing awkwardly by the register when Minseok disappears into the back. He comes out a few minutes later, not even bothering to glance at the application when Jongdae hands it over. “So,” Minseok begins, beaming at Jongdae, “what time can you come in tomorrow?”

 

The first thing Jongdae learns is that Baekhyun is right about the early morning college students.

The second thing Jongdae learns is that Baekhyun is right about almost everything. And as Baekhyun’s boss, Minseok is already aware of this and usually acquiesces to Baekhyun out of exasperation nine times out of ten.

It’s a weekday morning, and Jongdae was able to learn his way around the cash register just from watching Baekhyun, although Baekhyun sped through most transactions with practiced ease. When the crowds had dwindled, he’d let Jongdae hover beside him, tucked in the corner and out of the way, as he punched in orders slower. It doesn’t seem too difficult. There are buttons for everything.

Minseok is the one who makes the drinks, maneuvering around the space impressively as he grabs at containers without looking. Jongdae met their main baker earlier; his name is Yifan and he’s an omega too. Jongdae only knows because he walked outside to ask Yifan a question, only to find Yifan and another person - an alpha - engaged in conversation. Yifan’s scent had been out of control. Jongdae had apologized and ducked back into the cafe, earning a knowing laugh from Baekhyun.

“You sent me out there on purpose,” Jongdae had accused. Baekhyun hadn’t denied it.

The cafe runs like a well oiled machine, and Jongdae is excited to be a part of it. Mid-way through the day, he gets his first taste of waiting tables - taking customers their orders, cleaning any messes, and keeping everyone happy. Jongdae greets everyone with a smile, and after a few hours, he sees Minseok and Baekhyun both just watching him.

“What?” he asks when he gets over to them, worried that he’s messed up.

“You’re a lot perkier than I imagined,” Baekhyun comments. He walks off and Minseok chuckles.

“You’re going to fit in just fine here,” Minseok adds. “I’ll sit down with you after your shift and work out a permanent schedule.”

 

A new job gives Jongdae much needed security. He stops worrying so much over the small things like whether he should grab that extra bag of chips at the store, or walk home instead of taking the bus. It's also nice to be able to pay Yixing back for helping support him over the last month, even if Yixing protests. Jongdae just slips the money into Yixing's room later, putting it in Yixing's underwear drawer where he keeps his savings. Yixing's been so amazing and supportive through all of Jongdae's job related mood swings. He deserves everything.

It takes a month for Jongdae to pick up on some of the patterns in the cafe. The first one is that deliveries are every Tuesday and Minseok is always present, always meticulous about cataloging the new inventory and putting it away with everything neatly labeled. The second is that Lu Han always drops by on Thursdays to unabashedly flirt with Baekhyun who only appears indifferent until Lu Han leaves. As soon as Lu Han is out the door, Baekhyun will sink to the floor behind the register and hit his head against the cabinet behind him, muttering complaints about stupid hot bosses trying to ruin him.

Even their regulars have a pattern. None of them matter much to Jongdae save for one. Jongdae just can't help himself. By his fifth week of employment, he knows that one specific man is going to be sauntering through the door in only a few minutes, ready to order his usual in a voice too deep to be legal, and his credit card tucked between his long fingers. Jongdae really can't help himself.

His name is Chanyeol. Jongdae read it off his card once, hoping he wasn't obvious about it. Chanyeol hadn't seem to notice, gifting Jongdae a brilliant smile after, thanking him before moving down to wait for his coffee. He always stays, always sits at the furthest table in the back, facing the front of the cafe.

Like clockwork, Chanyeol comes traipsing in, dressed in his faded jeans and tshirt that curves around his biceps like a second skin. Jongdae fidgets behind the register, pulling in a deep breath. Despite Chanyeol making an appearance every weekday at 2:15 on the dot, Jongdae isn't getting used to it.

Chanyeol is tall. Jongdae has to look up at him, greeting him as he does every day. His knees wobble, heart beating a little faster as Chanyeol smiles at him, greeting him back with his name. Jongdae never really considered how crazy hearing his own name could make him, but he never imagined someone like Chanyeol saying it either.

Chanyeol orders his usual - a coffee with more sugar and caramel than actual coffee - and pays with his card. Not for the first time, Jongdae considers striking up a conversation with him, just to test the waters. He doesn't know Chanyeol's classification, but it doesn't matter. Jongdae is very much attracted to him. Classification makes no difference.

And just like every other time, Jongdae fails to open a line of dialogue. Chanyeol takes his drink from Minseok with a thanks, and makes his way to the far table. He crosses his long legs when he sits, pulling out his phone to occupy his attention. His hair falls in his face, strands of rich auburn that cut over his eyes. Jongdae sighs dreamily.

"I'd mock you for your obvious crush, but Soojung would string me up," Baekhyun comments, nudging Jongdae's side with his elbow. Soojung is another of the cafe's employees, and she's a breath of fresh air. She doesn't sugar coat things, or worry about niceties. She's kind of like Baekhyun, only female and a beta.

Baekhyun sets down his tray and rag, sliding them in Jongdae's direction. "Why don't you take the tables and I'll man the register. If I have to deal with one more table covered in gum, I'm going to run someone through with a straw."

It's only when Jongdae is halfway across the shop that he realizes the only dirty tables left are the ones around Chanyeol. Baekhyun is a dirty sneak.

Chanyeol is still thankfully busy with his phone. Jongdae tries to put it out of his mind as he starts cleaning the table two over from Chanyeol. He has to lean over it to wipe down the entire surface, standing on his toes instead of moving to the side. A customer walks in and Baekhyun's cheerful greeting rings through the shop. Jongdae moves to the next table, humming softly to the faint music playing.

Someone clears their throat and Jongdae turns to peer over his shoulder. Chanyeol is looking at him, his thumb paused on the screen of his phone. There's a puddle of coffee on the table in a ring around Chanyeol's cup. It's on Chanyeol's fingers too, including an unhealthy amount of whipped cream.

"I don't want to be a bother," Chanyeol begins, "but could I get some napkins?"

"Of course," Jongdae chirps, scurrying to the front of the shop to pick a small stack off the counter.

Baekhyun has this knowing grin on his mouth, which always spells trouble. "I will never make fun of your crush again," Baekhyun says in a low voice. "He's checking out your ass so hard I'm surprised it's not on fire."

"If you're messing with me -"

"Not about this," Baekhyun whispers. "He's still staring."

Jongdae glances back over his shoulder and nearly chokes on his own spit. Chanyeol is most definitely staring at his ass, his bottom lip secure in his teeth, and eyes glazed over like he's lost in a fantasy. Jongdae feels hot all over, his toes curling in his shoes.

"Wish me luck," Jongdae breathes.

"You don't need luck," Baekhyun states. "You need condoms. Safe sex is best sex."

Napkins in hand, Jongdae deliberately turns slowly before making his way back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol isn't so blatantly staring at him anymore, but his eyes still linger on Jongdae's approaching figure, finally landing politely on Jongdae's face.

“I’m really sorry,” Chanyeol begins, reaching for the napkins.

Instead of handing the napkins over, Jongdae takes one from the stack and places the rest on the table. He then takes Chanyeol’s hand in his, cleaning the sticky mess of sweet coffee and whipped cream off Chanyeol’s long fingers. Each swipe of the napkin is calculated, lingering, and Chanyeol doesn’t pull his hand away even when Jongdae is finished.

Chanyeol has really nice fingers. Jongdae licks over his lips before glancing at Chanyeol, gingerly releasing his large, strong, ridiculously attractive hand. “Better?” Jongdae asks, his voice hovering just above a whisper.

Chanyeol inhales a shaky breath and lets it out slowly. “That depends,” he answers.

Jongdae’s stomach flip-flops, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “On what?”

“On if you treat all your customers so personally, or if I’m an exception.”

“You’re definitely the exception,” Jongdae confesses. It feels as if his heart is going to beat out of his chest, his nerves gnawing away at his stomach. He knows that Chanyeol was checking him out, but that doesn’t mean Chanyeol is interested. Jongdae is taking a risk, and it could backfire on him.

Chanyeol breaks into a charming smile - one that makes Jongdae’s nerves calm even as his heart only races faster. “Such high quality, personal service warrants a bonus,” Chanyeol begins, already standing.

Jongdae has to look up at him. Waaaay up. He’s so hot. There’s a whimper that wants to skitter up Jongdae’s throat, but he swallows it down. His senses are going into overdrive just being in Chanyeol’s proximity. This isn’t how he normally reacts around alphas, even when he’s attracted to them. This is something more - especially considering that the dampeners in the building are keeping most of the pheromones from reaching Jongdae at all.

“I’m not so easily taken,” Jongdae warns, but he’s not sure that there’s any actual warning in the statement. He’s made it clear that he’s interested; the warning was more out of habit.

“Does that mean you won’t say yes to dinner? I can spill my drink on myself again if it’ll help.”

Jongdae wrinkles his nose before laughing. “That won’t be necessary. Dinner sounds fun.”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Jongdae blinks, surprised. It takes him a moment to recover; it doesn’t help that Chanyeol is gazing down at him like he wants to curl around him right here, right now. Jongdae wouldn’t be opposed to it either, but he does love his job and he’d like to keep it. “I work until 6,” he answers.

“I can pick you up here after?” Chanyeol offers.

“I suppose,” Jongdae shrugs. “If you don’t mind me reeking of coffee.”

Chanyeol smiles, and it’s so warm and genuine. “I don’t mind at all. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

“Jongdae.”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol repeats, as if he hasn’t been calling Jongdae by name since the afternoon he read it off Jongdae’s name tag. “I’ll let you get back to work, Jongdae. I think your boss is going to boot me out if I keep you any longer.”

Jongdae looks over his shoulder and sure enough, Minseok is standing at the front, arms crossed like he’s ready to toss Chanyeol out by his ear. Baekhyun, however, is leaning on the counter, grinning like a mischievous kitten. “You should be more careful with your drink, Chanyeol,” Jongdae teases before he walks away. He just knows that Chanyeol is checking him out again because Baekhyun is reveling in it while Minseok’s scowl only deepens.

“Was he bothering you?” Minseok whispers as soon as Jongdae is near.

“The only thing bothering Jongdae is that he isn’t in the guy’s lap already,” Baekhyun practically cackles. “I hope you at least got his number.”

“No,” Jongdae sighs at Baekhyun. “But I have a date tomorrow night.” Jongdae can’t help the grin that spreads over his mouth. The idea of finally getting to know Chanyeol seems almost too good to be true. He never actually thought he’d have a shot.

“As long as he wasn’t making you uncomfortable,” Minseok rumbles, patting Jongdae on the arm before disappearing into the back with his lips still turned down.

“Don’t worry about him,” Baekhyun quips. “Minseok probably got worked up over the thought of throwing someone out today. It’s totally hot.”

“You think everything Minseok does is hot,” Jongdae fires back.

“Yes, but I don’t want to bone him. I just like admiring.”

“Do you have to admire so verbally?”

“It’s that or tease you about your new man,” Baekhyun offers.

For the sake of preserving his sanity, Jongdae allows Baekhyun to continue waxing poetic about Minseok. Besides, he gets to spend the rest of his shift tuning Baekhyun out with his inner fantasies of his first date with Chanyeol. And boy are those fantasies nice.

 

“You look extra peppy,” Yixing comments as soon as Jongdae gets home. Yixing is already curled up on the couch, dressed in a pair of cotton pants, and his hair pulled up into a small ponytail that sits on the top of his head. His reading glasses slide down the bridge of his nose and he pushes them up pointedly with a finger. “What’s his name?”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae announces triumphantly.

Yixing instantly drops his book to the floor, jumping to his feet with his arms in the air. “YOU DID IT!” he exclaims. “Or did he do it?”

“I did it,” Jongdae preens, feeling as smug as he can without crossing that line into asshole. His chest swells with pride, and the way Yixing rushes over to lift him off the floor is welcome. Yixing spins him around and Jongdae is laughing when they fall to the carpet.

“So when’s the date?” Yixing inquires, unperturbed that he’s under Jongdae, spread on the floor.

“Tomorrow night, after work,” Jongdae tells him as he slumps, letting his weight fall on Yixing.

“Should I not be home?” Yixing queries, and when Jongdae looks at his friend, he sees the smirk on Yixing’s face.

“I’m not sure if I’m that lucky,” Jongdae tells him.

“I’ll clear out just in case,” Yixing offers. “Besides, it’s always nice having an excuse to invade Joonmyun’s place.”

Jongdae laughs. “You’re going to give that man a heart attack.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to give him,” Yixing pouts.

Jongdae laughs harder. Yixing has been trying to get into Joonmyun’s pants for nearly a year and the alpha is oblivious. It’s been driving Yixing crazy, all while making him want Joonmyun more. “Good luck on your quest,” Jongdae snorts.

“Here’s hoping we both get laid tomorrow.”

 

Jongdae is not a nervous wreck his entire shift. He’s not. He’s a few notches down from wreck. He’s not usually so worked up over a first date, but he’s sort of built up this fantasy of Chanyeol in his head and he’s afraid that he might have built Chanyeol up too high. He’s been guilty of doing that in the past, but never this badly.

It’s not Jongdae’s fault that Chanyeol is so hot.

Baekhyun laughs when Jongdae says just that for the hundredth time. “Stop working yourself into a tizzy,” Baekhyun scolds fondly.

Jongdae pierces Baekhyun with a look. “Who even says tizzy anymore?”

Baekhyun hits Jongdae’s arm with his rag. “I do, so calm down already. If you break out in hives, you can’t go and then I’ll just have to step in and -”

“You don’t want to finish that sentence,” Jongdae growls.

Baekhyun outright cackles. “So stop worrying. He’s clearly interested, and that’s the best place to start. Just try not to jump him inside the shop. Minseok would make me clean up the mess and I’m not about that life.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes fondly. At least with Baekhyun around to ease the pressure, Jongdae doesn’t feel like he’s about to explode into a puddle of sexual tension. It also makes the time pass by quicker even if Jongdae keeps flicking his eyes toward the clock. He gets so bad about it that Baekhyun takes to swatting him on the butt with whatever is in reach whenever Jongdae does it.

In the grand scheme of things, Jongdae figures Baekhyun’s enthusiasm for keeping him in check comes from a good place. A deep down, very hidden good place because no one should look that happy using a package of coffee filters to hit someone’s butt. If Minseok saw what Baekhyun was doing with the inventory, he’d have a meltdown.

Jongdae very nearly has his nerves under control by the time Chanyeol makes his appearance. He hadn’t come in for his usual 2:15 coffee, which is probably a good thing. Normally, at this time of day, especially after an entire 8 hours on his feet, Jongdae would be feeling exhausted. Not today. Not when Chanyeol is sliding his hands in his pockets after waving at Jongdae, biting his bottom lip as he rocks back on his heels.

Jongdae has never seen Chanyeol in anything other than jeans and tshirts, and the sight of him in a pair of black slacks with a soft lavender button-down, the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows, is one that makes Jongdae go weak at the knees. He’s still wearing sneakers though, and somehow that just makes him more attractive.

Baekhyun pops up behind Jongdae, nearly startling the life out of him when he rests his hands on Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae inhales sharply, eyes wide as Baekhyun chuckles, hands sliding back to start untying Jongdae’s apron for him. Baekhyun pats Jongdae on the butt after, pushing him toward Chanyeol.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets, smiling broadly.

Jongdae swallows. He’s so ready for this, but he’s also not ready. “Hi,” Jongdae replies. “I’m just going to grab my stuff and I’ll be right out.”

The only things Jongdae has in the back are his wallet and his keys. His phone always stays in his pocket, and he takes it from the front and slides it in the back of his pants before he’s done. He bids farewell to Yifan - pausing to admire how cute he looks with several smudges of flour on his cheeks - and takes a breath to steady himself.

It’s time to dazzle.

Chanyeol offers his arm when Jongdae comes out, and Jongdae takes it without a second thought. “Shall we?”

Jongdae finds he enjoys the way Chanyeol towers over him, and he edges closer as they walk out of the shop and into the open air. Most of the after work traffic has died down, which leaves them most of the sidewalk. Jongdae ponders what to say as they walk toward the closest parking deck. He doesn’t want to say anything awkward, but starting a date off with silence is the leading cause of not getting a second date.

Jongdae takes in a deep breath to speak and stops immediately, his heart climbing into his throat. Chanyeol only takes another step forward before halting, turning to see why Jongdae isn’t moving. Jongdae knows he must look quite the sight, but he can’t help it. The scent he just inhaled - Chanyeol’s scent - is pure alpha, and absolutely perfect.

It has Jongdae’s head reeling and his senses on high alert, his entire body now tuned specifically into Chanyeol. Jongdae lets out a soft noise, and realizes what it is he’s feeling just as he raises his eyes to look at Chanyeol.

He’s imprinted. The dampeners in the shop were too strong for Jongdae to get the full effect of Chanyeol’s scent, but out here in the clean air, it’s all Jongdae can smell.

It takes Chanyeol a beat to catch up, but when he does, Jongdae sees the way his pupils dilate and his nose flares as he picks up the full force of Jongdae’s now overpowering scent. Chanyeol grabs Jongdae by his arms and backs him against the building, moving them out of the middle of the sidewalk. Jongdae blinks up at him, trying to catch his breath, but all he breathes in is Chanyeol and it won’t let him go.

“It’s ok,” Chanyeol whispers, his fingers digging into Jongdae’s arms. “Calm down, I’ve got you.”

Jongdae leans his head back, mouth slack as he curls his fingers in Chanyeol’s shirt. It’s only then that he realizes that he’s shaking. “I’m good,” Jongdae finally says. “I just wasn’t expecting . . . “

“Me either,” Chanyeol replies with a comforting smile. “But I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

“Definitely not disappointed,” Jongdae laughs. His heart won’t stop its desperate pounding against Jongdae’s ribs, and his stomach has vacated the premises entirely. He tries to calm himself, but it’s not easy when the literal perfect man for him is right in front of him, holding on to him as if he’s afraid Jongdae is going to disappear. It hurts a little, but so does the thought of Chanyeol letting go.

It’s only made worse when Jongdae’s instincts kick into full gear, his body following. Imprinting in public has always been a dangerous thing because the area is saturated in the scent of a pair who have just found their other half and it’s uncontrollable. It was one of the leading factors that led to the laws requiring specific dampener strength in public venues. Jongdae knows that the pair of them are probably blasting the area. He already feels the heat prickling at his skin, his desire for Chanyeol growing exponentially.

Chanyeol licks over his lips, fingers digging tighter around Jongdae’s arms. “I have reservations,” he half laughs. “And I know this will probably sound weird, but I’d still really like to take you to dinner before we jump into anything.”

Jongdae could cry. He’s so gone on Chanyeol already. Not only is he physically perfect, but he’s sweet too.

“Do you think we have time?”

Jongdae swallows, nodding. “Yeah,” he rasps. “Just give me another minute.” He closes his eyes, pulling in deep breaths through his mouth and exhaling them slowly. If he can get his head to stop spinning and his heart to calm, he should be able to sit through a meal with Chanyeol before jumping him. “Okay,” Jongdae says. “Okay.”

Chanyeol appears reluctant to release Jongdae, but as soon as he lets go of Jongdae’s arms, he reaches down and links their fingers, holding tight. Jongdae can see how strained Chanyeol is, the veins in his neck obvious and a pink flush over his cheeks. Jongdae wants to drop to his knees and take the edge off for him. The very thought has a spike of heat rushing through Jongdae and he has to stop himself from acting.

The restaurant Chanyeol takes Jongdae to is a few blocks away. The walk does them both good. Entering the building helps more; the dampeners immediately take off some of that pressure and Jongdae feels like he can finally get a grip on his instincts. He stands at Chanyeol’s side, staring blankly at the wine selection as Chanyeol talks the host into changing their reservation to a private room instead of being out in the open. And as Chanyeol smiles victoriously at him, Jongdae is thankful that they’ll be out of sight just in case he finds himself crawling right into Chanyeol’s lap mid-meal.

After being seated and ordering their drinks - water, lots of it - the pair are left alone. Jongdae stares at Chanyeol over the table, biting at his lip as he tries to keep all the dangerous thoughts out of his head.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes. “I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t get to know you before taking you home.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. It’s sweet. I mean, I’d been hoping to get you into bed before the imprint anyway, but still.”

Chanyeol gets this dark look, leaning over the table in Jongdae’s direction just a little. “Really?” He licks over his lips, and it should be illegal to look so sensual when Jongdae is already in overdrive.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whines, because the alpha is being wholly unfair by being so devastatingly handsome.

The moment his name slips from Jongdae’s lips, Chanyeol goes stiff, his hands now gripping the edge of the table like he’s trying to keep himself from lunging over the table at Jongdae. “Sorry,” Jongdae rasps. “Maybe we should just talk about . . . unsexy things.”

Chanyeol nods, sitting up straight, but not releasing the table. “That sounds safe.”

“Alright,” Jongdae begins, wracking his brain for something that isn’t related to Chanyeol spreading him out on this table and making him scream. “Well, you already know where I work, so what do you do for a living?”

Chanyeol seems to relax at the question. “I’m a composer,” he answers with a broad smile.

“Like, writing lyrics or just the music?”

“Both,” Chanyeol replies. “I never could pick a favorite, so I do both. I have a small studio set up in my apartment, and sometimes I’ll play for an audience during street festivals or open mic nights at bars.”

Jongdae leans in, intrigued. “What do you play?”

“Guitar mostly.”

Jongdae’s eyes drop to Chanyeol’s fingers, imagining them as they strum over the strings of a guitar. And then he imagines Chanyeol’s fingers on him and his cheeks flare with heat. A ball of arousal slides into Jongdae’s gut at the thought and he lets out a shaky exhale.

If talking about something as mundane as career choices is making Jongdae hot all over, it’s going to be a long dinner. Everything that Chanyeol does manages to be attractive. His hand wrapped around his glass of water, the way his throat works when he swallows, the idle way he gazes at Jongdae over the table with a fond expression. It’s all so very unhelpful. Jongdae’s supposed to be keeping himself calm, and Chanyeol is just making it hard.

Their meal is probably wonderful; Jongdae is too busy trying to not be obvious about lusting over Chanyeol to taste any of it. But he does feel pleasantly full after, and the glass of wine has certainly helped to unwind him. Now he just needs to survive making it back to Chanyeol’s apartment.

It’s easier said than done when Chanyeol’s car smells so strongly of Chanyeol. Jongdae is already on edge, and the helpless noise he makes when he sits in the vehicle is enough to have Chanyeol reach over, his fingers soothing along the back of Jongdae’s neck as he guides Jongdae’s head over the center console to kiss him.

Chanyeol tastes like Chanyeol. He also tastes like red wine, and Jongdae tilts his head, his tongue flicking along Chanyeol’s in a kiss that has Jongdae’s toes curling in his shoes. Jongdae whimpers into Chanyeol’s mouth, breathing heavily through his nose as the blood rushes in his ears. As amazing as this is, it’s not enough. He wants to be all over Chanyeol and, more importantly, he wants Chanyeol all over him.

“I need to drive,” Chanyeol finally says, his grip on Jongdae’s neck firm enough to keep Jongdae from lunging at him to keep kissing him. Jongdae whines. He knows he’s being unreasonable, but dammit, Chanyeol shouldn’t be so delectable. It’s not Jongdae’s fault.

Chanyeol pushes Jongdae back in his seat, reaching across to buckle him as Jongdae leans his head on the seat, trying to control his instincts. It’s completely not fair that he has to wait when he’s already waited so long. Rationally, he knows he’s being ridiculous, but rationality flew out the window the moment he got a taste of his mate.

It takes ten minutes to get to Chanyeol’s apartment, including parking and taking the elevator to the right floor. Jongdae knows that he should be polite the first time he’s entering someone’s home, and that a compliment or two about the decor should set a positive mood. But fuck that.

Chanyeol has Jongdae pressed to the inside of the door the moment they’re inside. His mouth is hot, his lips wet and parted as he licks into Jongdae’s mouth with a low moan. It’s all Jongdae can do to hold on, his body curving against Chanyeol’s immediately as he threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. It’s too hot, and the two of them are overdressed for the occasion.

Jongdae pants into Chanyeol’s mouth, grinding himself on Chanyeol’s thigh to relieve the pressure between his legs. He’s been hard for so long, and he’s been so good at keeping himself from giving in to it. He just wants Chanyeol all over him.

Things aren’t moving fast enough. Jongdae impatiently pulls at the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt, pleased at the growl he gets when he runs his hands up Chanyeol’s bare chest. Chanyeol finally backs away, dragging Jongdae with him. His eyes are dark, his lips red, and when Chanyeol lifts Jongdae from the floor, the omega moans. Chanyeol carries him like he weighs nothing, turning down a hallway and into the bedroom.

Jongdae gets distracted. When he lands on Chanyeol’s bed, the thick, strong scent of the alpha permeates into Jongdae’s skull, staining him permanently. He whimpers, turning his head to breathe it in. He feels Chanyeol over him, shivers at the cool air that washes over him as the alpha strips him down.

When Jongdae looks back up at Chanyeol, they’re both naked and Chanyeol is hovering over Jongdae like he’s afraid to move.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls, reaching up to bring Chanyeol down to him.

Every kiss feels like drowning, every touch like a claim that brings them closer together. Chanyeol touches Jongdae with fingertips that singe with possession, red left in their wake as Jongdae revels in it. Chanyeol rolls his hips against Jongdae’s and Jongdae feels the hard line of Chanyeol’s cock slide along his own. It sends a shudder through him, and he moans into Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol reaches between them, guiding his cock down between Jongdae’s cheeks, wetting it in Jongdae’s natural slick. Jongdae whimpers, his ass clenching at the thought of Chanyeol filling him up.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol groans as he pushes the tip of his cock against Jongdae’s hole. “I need -” He doesn’t penetrate Jongdae though. He just holds there, breathing heavily and refusing to move.

“Please,” Jongdae whispers. “Need you,” Jongdae tells him. He lifts his hips, gasping when the the crown of Chanyeol’s cock begins to stretch him open. It feels so good, so right.

Chanyeol rocks forward, his cock sliding inside Jongdae’s ass with ease. Jongdae can’t feel anything other than the pleasure that’s centered in his ass.

“Look at me,” Chanyeol rumbles. “I want to see how good I make you feel.”

Fuck. Jongdae lets out a loud moan as Chanyeol’s cock drags out of him and then back in. It’s been some time since Jongdae’s slept with someone, since he’s taken a knot, but being with Chanyeol already feels so natural. He can’t break the eye contact they have, too drawn in. It’s too too much, but not enough. Jongdae aches for Chanyeol to stretch him wider, to come inside him so Jongdae smells of his alpha.

Jongdae locks his ankles around Chanyeol’s hips, breathing in a mix of their scents. He clenches around Chanyeol, his moans growing louder as Chanyeol thrusts into him faster, the swell of his knot tugging at Jongdae’s rim each time. It steals Jongdae’s breath, has his thighs tightening as his cock throbs.

“Alpha,” Jongdae purrs, raising his hips higher so Chanyeol’s cock drives deeper into him.

Chanyeol growls at him, quickening his pace. The pull of his knot borders on painful, and Jongdae nearly howls when Chanyeol pushes it in one last time; Jongdae can feel it swelling larger inside him and he can’t stop clamping down on it just to feel the rush of pleasure that follows.

Chanyeol takes Jongdae’s hands and pushes them to the bed, their fingers threaded. He begins a slow rock of his hips, grinding his knot inside of Jongdae as Jongdae fights not to close his eyes. He doesn’t want to miss any of this. He doesn’t want to stop watching the way Chanyeol’s hair falls in his face, how he keeps wetting his lips, how he can’t seem to take his eyes off Jongdae. Jongdae’s never felt so wanted before and it makes his chest swell with longing.

This is his, he realizes. He can have this. All of this. For the rest of his life.

This is his.

Jongdae moans out Chanyeol’s name, holding tight to Chanyeol’s hands when he finally comes. Hot spurts of come run in lines up his stomach and chest, his cock pulsing with each one and his thighs shaking as Chanyeol fucks him through it. Tears spring to his eyes, the air trapped in his lungs, and Jongdae only exhales when he sees Chanyeol’s face scrunch in pleasure.

Chanyeol comes with a deep groan, his hips pushing forward so his knot is buried deep deep deep inside Jongdae. It throbs, and Chanyeol makes these noises that Jongdae wants to memorize. Chanyeol finally releases Jongdae’s hands, running his fingers along Jongdae’s neck and up to his jaw. He rests them there as he gazes down at Jongdae affectionately. Jongdae feels content in a way he’s never felt before.

Chanyeol kisses him softly. Jongdae can’t stop smiling.

Jongdae knows that this isn’t an automatic happy ending. He’d be a fool to think that. But this is a promising start. And he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life creating their own happiness that isn’t simply brought on by a natural imprint because of genetics and pheremones.

“You should rest,” Chanyeol tells him, wiping the sweaty hair from Jongdae’s forehead. “You’re going to need it.”

Jongdae is feeling tired, so he finally closes his eyes. He falls asleep to the soft brush of Chanyeol’s lips moving over his skin, coating him in Chanyeol’s scent.

 

Jongdae wakes up to an empty apartment.

He’s standing in the middle of Chanyeol’s living room, wrapped in a sheet and wondering why he’s alone. He can’t even find his clothes, which means his phone is gone too. He spins in a circle, taking in his surroundings before venturing further into the unexplored side of the apartment.

Chanyeol keeps a clean home; even the clutter in his studio is organized. Jongdae chews on the corner of his mouth as he heads back to the living room, pausing to stick his head in the kitchen. He’s really alone.

It’s agitating. Jongdae doesn’t want to be away from Chanyeol. He wants Chanyeol here. It’s overwhelming, this need to have his alpha where he can touch him. Honestly, Jongdae isn’t the overbearing, possessive sort, but being left alone so soon after an imprint is driving his instincts crazy.

He doesn’t quite feel like himself. His emotional state is vulnerable, his body still reeling from a new cocktail of hormones now racing through him. Chanyeol is supposed to be here for this. Why isn’t Chanyeol here?

Jongdae finds himself back in Chanyeol’s bed, burrowing into the blankets to cover himself in Chanyeol’s scent as he sulks. It’s alarming when he actually feels like he’s going to cry. There’s definitely something wrong because he’s only ever this emotional when he’s about to go into heat.

Jongdae blinks. Oh. The imprint must be bringing on his heat. Now he really needs Chanyeol to be here. He whines as he burrows further in the covers. Now that he’s paying attention, he’s recognizing the signs.

Everything is sensitive and he’s been half hard since he woke up. If it was regular morning wood, it would have gone down already. He shifts in the blankets, a surge of heat and arousal slamming into him as the sheets rub over his bare cock.

This officially sucks.

Jongdae tries not to focus on his rising temperature and the urge to be taken by his mate. Being surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent is both better and worse. It comforts and calms him, but without Chanyeol here to actually fuck him, Jongdae is left aching. His fingers curl in the sheets as he rolls onto his knees, his ass in the air, still trapped under the blankets. Being in this position helps, even if there’s no one behind him.

Jongdae blindly grabs at one of the pillows, pulling it beneath his blanket fort and pushing his face to it. It smells like concentrated Chanyeol. He can’t help it; he reaches down between his legs, wrapping fingers around his cock. The first touch is nearly too much, and not in a good way. Ideally, he wouldn’t have to touch his dick at all.

Jongdae pulls at his cock, thinking about Chanyeol’s broad hands doing it instead, his thoughts filled with Chanyeol’s weight on top of him, Chanyeol’s cock sliding inside him, Chanyeol’s voice whispering reassurances in his ear. Jongdae comes all over the sheets, a soft cry echoing in his ears. It’s not a satisfying orgasm, but it takes the edge off.

He rolls onto his back, avoiding the wet spot, and kicks the covers away. Now he’s too hot. He’s about to get up and tear the place apart to find his phone when he hears the front door open. Jongdae trips out of the bedroom, completely naked, his erection bobbing between his legs.

Chanyeol has bags hanging from his wrists, and he drops his keys to the small table by the door. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol being able to scent Jongdae, Jongdae would have bowled him to the floor. As it is, he stumbles back, twisting the bags off so they hit the floor as Jongdae plasters himself to Chanyeol.

“You were gone,” Jongdae whimpers, wanting to sound angry, but he can’t be when Chanyeol is here now.

Chanyeol fits his palms to Jongdae’s sides, smoothing them up and down, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “I had to get food for the next few days,” he explains, even as Jongdae is working to get Chanyeol out of his clothes. “I thought I’d get back before your heat kicked in.”

“Well you didn’t,” Jongdae says petulantly. He sighs, pleased when Chanyeol dips to run his nose along the length of Jongdae’s neck, breathing him in.

Chanyeol walks forward, bringing Jongdae with him. He stumbles out of his shoes, his pants coming off to join where Jongdae had thrown his shirt. Jongdae keeps touching everything he can, resting his arms around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders just before the alpha turns and sits on the couch, bringing Jongdae down with him.

Jongdae kisses him, feeling impossibly hot, impossibly turned on, impossibly demanding for his alpha to satiate him, to fuck him until he can’t remember anything other than the feel of Chanyeol’s cock pressed inside him. Jongdae moans as he rocks on Chanyeol’s lap, dropping his hand to circle fingers around Chanyeol’s dick, stroking up and down the length as it hardens. Chanyeol has his hands on Jongdae’s ass, his fingers teasing around Jongdae’s rim.

Jongdae shudders, raising on his knees some when Chanyeol slips two fingers into his ass, spreading them wide. It’s fucking wonderful. He already wet, his body giving easily even when Chanyeol adds a third finger. Jongdae rocks on them, head thrown back as he moans, telling Chanyeol how good it feels.

Chanyeol lets Jongdae ride his fingers until Jongdae comes, his orgasm crashing in on him from all sides. Chanyeol holds him close, his touch soothing as Jongdae pants, trying to catch his breath. When he looks down, his dick is still hard and there’s come streaked over Chanyeol’s stomach. Chanyeol appears very smug about the whole thing.

Jongdae kisses the look off his face, shifting himself until he’s over Chanyeol’s cock. He rubs the tip along his crack, enjoying the way Chanyeol’s hips jerk a little with each pass over his rim. Jongdae takes a moment to enjoy the power before he can’t handle it anymore. He nudges the crown of Chanyeol’s cock against his rim, then slides down on it smoothly.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Chanyeol rasps. His fingers dig into Jongdae’s hips, helping keep him steady.

Jongdae sits there, appreciating the girth of Chanyeol’s cock stretching him open. He circles his hips, arms draped over Chanyeol’s shoulders. As desperate as he is to have the heat screwed out of him, Jongdae also appreciates how wonderful Chanyeol makes him feel. Being in heat isn’t all bad; Jongdae does enjoy the stamina that comes with it, and the intense pleasure that quakes down to his bones. And with Chanyeol, there’s a connection he’s never had before.

Chanyeol slowly lifts Jongdae off his cock, holding him up with ease. Jongdae really enjoys the effortless way Chanyeol keeps him right where he is, the alpha taking over. Jongdae nearly howls when Chanyeol begins fucking up into him, his hips slapping against Jongdae’s cheeks as his cock fills him over and over. Jongdae whines, his fingers scrabbling at Chanyeol’s back and neck, one now curled in Chanyeol’s hair as the other finds purchase on the back of the couch.

Chanyeol fucks Jongdae so hard and so fast that he feels like he’s rattling, like he’s going to shake apart if Chanyeol ever lets go. Jongdae has had partners during his heat before, but none have ever been this perfect. It’s like everything is amplified, echoing inside him until he’s singing with it. He moans Chanyeol’s praises, asking for more, more alpha please.

Chanyeol’s knot pushes into him and Jongdae gasps, slamming his ass down on Chanyeol’s lap to keep it inside him. Chanyeol growls, his arms around Jongdae’s waist to hold him close. “Chanyeol,” Jongdae breathes.

Chanyeol kisses him. He seals their mouths together as Jongdae rocks on Chanyeol’s knot, clenching around it needily. He wants Chanyeol to fill him up, to breed him. It’s a ridiculous thought because Jongdae’s on birth control, but part of the heat instinct is wanting to be bred.

Jongdae finally comes with Chanyeol’s fingers around his cock, his thumb running over the slit. Jongdae’s vision goes dark, a helpless cry caught in his throat as he rides it out, feels the swell and final give of Chanyeol’s knot when he comes too. Chanyeol cups Jongdae’s face, and when Jongdae blinks his vision clear, he sees the fond way Chanyeol is smiling at him. Jongdae’s heart flips.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks. His voice is raspy, but concerned.

Jongdae swallows. “Never been better.”

Chanyeol runs his thumb along Jongdae’s lower lip, tapping on it twice. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just bought supplements mostly,” he says, tilting his head toward the pile of bags on the floor by the front door. “I figured we could just order lots of delivery until your heat breaks.”

Jongdae kisses Chanyeol. Then he kisses him again. “You really are perfect.”

Chanyeol laughs. And Jongdae feels like he’s free falling.

 

One Year Later

The stool Jongdae is sitting on isn’t all that comfortable. It’s padded, which is nice, but his butt hurts. His hips hurt too. And his feet. He sighs, rubbing his hand over the swell of his belly, cradling the bump as if it would ease the weight on his bones.

The bell over the door rings and Jongdae stands, greeting the customer with a bright smile, only to stop midway. Ever since Jongdae moved out of the apartment with Yixing and into Chanyeol’s place, Yixing has been stopping by the coffee shop just to see him. Today, he has Joonmyun in tow. It was unsurprising that Yixing managed to get an open invite to move in with Joonmyun soon after Jongdae left.

Yixing doesn’t hesitate to round the front counter so he can crouch down, hands on the sides of Jongdae’s growing belly. “Hey sweetie,” Yixing coos, pushing his nose dangerously close to where Jongdae’s belly button is starting to pop out. It’s sensitive and he hates anything touching it.

Joonmyun leans over the counter, smiling fondly. One of these days, Yixing is going to give in and start a family with Joonmyun. Joonmyun has been verbal about what he wants, but Yixing is still clinging to his freedom. Jongdae finds it amusing seeing that it was Yixing who was the one who wanted to tie Joonmyun down. They’ll work through it though.

“How is he today?” Yixing asks.

“Energetic,” Jongdae sighs. “I think he has Chanyeol’s long limbs. They keep poking me. My insides will be soup by the time this kid is born.” Truthfully, they hadn’t been trying to get pregnant, but it happened. The happiness on Chanyeol’s face when Jongdae had told him the news was all Jongdae had needed to quell his fears.

Now, with two months left, Jongdae is relegated to sitting behind the register during all his shifts while Minseok searches for a replacement. He’s been very understanding about the whole thing, even coming in with gifts for the baby every now and again just because he saw it and thought of Jongdae. Baekhyun, while complaining about having to do more of the work now, has turned out to be a total softie about the whole thing.

Jongdae is in a good place in his life. He has wonderfully supportive friends, a mate who practically worships him, and he’s about to start a family. Sometimes it feels overwhelming, but then he’ll look over to see Baekhyun fussing with Lu Han, or Chanyeol sitting on the couch, composing a song to sing to their baby and it just feels right. He’s found what he was looking for and more.


End file.
